ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Beast the One
is the ULTRAMAN movie adaption of the kaiju Bemular. Both have the similarity of appearing in a body of water and coming from space, but The One is a being with similarities to the Ultras. Subtitle: None Biology and appearance The One appears to be a large reptilian being with typical energy powers. Unlike most kaiju, the One can merge with sentient beings and control them almost immediately. The One takes in other beings and slowly transforms into stronger forms. Taking in humans seems to help the least. More sophisticated beings like animals will dramatically increase his form. However, if his additions are removed properly, the animals will be released. He is similar to the kaiju Bemlar but is hunched and has more scales and horns. His appearence would later used in the design of further Space Beast such as Galberos, Nosferu and Lizarias. History The space beasts were a form of life that were a great nuisance in the Scorpio Galaxy, while they had always been kept in check by the giant of light Noa many planets feared them. On one such planet a race of highly intelligent beings sought permanent protection against them. To this end they created a copy of Noa called Zagi, but the experiment ended with the birth of a giant of darkness. To rid themselves of this evil they caused their own sun to go Supernova lighting up the entire galaxy with it destruction. However, though the space beasts were destroyed they genetic compound was being to a distant world by the light of the explosion. Due to their nature and beast wave (their means of communication, a signal that goes of when they become active) the particles gain a sort of consciousness and were aware that their ancient enemy Ultraman would be after it. ULTRAMAN The first space beast to appear on Earth, the One came to Earth in the form of a ball of blue light. resting in the Pacific Ocean it attacked an exploration sub sent to investigate the area it was last seen and killed every one on board save Udo whom it took as a host, changing him physically and genetically as it withered away at his humanity. Taken back to a lab for interrogation, he absorbed lizards to transform into a lizard like humanoid creature which escaped by slaughtering its way through anyone who dared to get in it way. Before leaving he was shot by a poison bullet by Udo's former fiance Sara, injured it escaped thanks an emotional moment of weakness. The One then went on to slaughter an entire navy boat before being seen again. Remembering The One's prophecy of the other light, the government went after former First Lt. Maki who had bonded with a red light but clearly still retained all of his humanity. Using him as bait they government agency attracted the beast to an ambush and fire upon him using more poison rounds, but the One had adapted and calling and absorbing a swarm of lizards, he grew to his larger second form and killed the solders. When about to kill Udo's former fiance Sara he was stopped by Maki who transformed into the silver super humanoid code named the Next. Though evenly matched and the Next collapsing under the strain of his imperfect merger, the One was ultimately forced to retreat. From there he went to Shinjuku where he fed on humans to increase his power in secret in the under regions of the city. Eventually confronted by Sara and Maki, the one played with her emotions by feigning an amnesiac Udo, before revealing it true nature and fighting Ultraman again. This time the hero had more experience with his powers and easily bested the kaiju. Desperate and clearly outmatched the beast absorbed a swarm of rats taking on it colossal third form, bursting through the ground to terrorize the city above. Eventually noticing the hero propping up a building the One fired at him starting a battle that eventually led to the hero taking to the air. Unable to fly the One summoned and absorbed a murder of crows to gains wings and continue it battle in the sky. Eventually the kaiju began to attack the town, killing hundreds and forcing the hero to take the brunt of it assault. Again it seemed like Ultraman had reached his limit and was about to fall from the villains attacks then Maki completely merged with the being of light and attacked the kaiju again. The beast put the hero in a hold while it began to drain his energy. Interrupted by a squadron of jet fighters the One was forced to release his enemy who cut of his wings, releasing the crows and leaving the space beast to fall to the ground where Next used his Final Light beam, disintegrating it into a cloud of blue particles Data The first form has done the least absorbing of all other forms. It is meeker than other forms, it appears as a normal person but mutated with scaly and spiky skin with fangs for teeth and claws, it is still dangerous. Powers and Abilities *Transformation: The one can transform into his true form back into his first form whenever he likes. In human form he can also partially transform his limbs. The One's transformation was similar to that of the Next but glowed blue where as his enemy shined red. *Merging: Like the Next, the one merged with a human host, however the One took over the human effectively killing his humanity. *Travel Sphere: Like the Next, the One traveled through space via a sphere of light, only his was blue *Adaption: The one was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, it was even immune to a modified version of the venom. *Absorption:The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb lizards to achieve Idorobia form. One arm.png|Partially Transformed limb image uodnamj.jpeg|Udo transforming into his true form. image ,ergein.jpeg|Merging One chaning.png|Absorption - Idorobia= Idorobia The second form, , is bigger, with a more reptilian appearance and form, is a foot taller than the average person with a tail. It still retain a human shaped head and eyes. It was achieved after absorbing lizards. Stats *Height: 3 m *Weight: 920 kg *Origin: Japan Self-Defense Forces Base Powers and Abilities *Sense: The One can sense Ultraman the Next's essence even when he's far away. *Bullet Resistance: The One was able to ressist multiple bullet projectiles that fired to him. *Adaption: The one was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, it was even immune to a modified version of the venom *Strength: In this form the One demonstrated great physical strength when he slammed arms into a wall creating a large hole unaided. *Wall Crawling: In its second form the one demonstrated the ability to move about on walls like a lizard. *Absorption:The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb lizards to achieve Reputiria form. - Reputiria= Reputiria After absorbing lizards, the third form, was achieved. It had less human features and blue and flesh color scheme. Stats *Height: 10 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Japan Self-Defense Forces Base Powers and Abilities *Bullet Resistance: The One was able to ressist multiple bullet projectiles that fired to him. *Adaption: The one was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, it was even immune to a modified version of the venom *Strength: In this form the One demonstrated great physical strength when used to fight The Next in Anphans form. *Claws: The One can used its claws for melee combat even able to destroy the pavements. *Extendable Tail: In its third form, The One can extend and used its tail for melee attacks.# ***Tail Whip: By swinging this extended tail, The One can also send smaller objects and humans flying. *Transformation: The One can transform into his true form back into his first form whenever he likes. *Absorption:The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb rats to achieve Beruzebua form. - Beruzebua= Beruzebua This form, replaces the previous color scheme with a dark brown color. It was achieved by absorbing rats. It was around a fifty meters tall with rat heads on it shoulders and twin blades on it arms. It can now spit blue plasma balls. Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 99,000 t *Origin: Shinjuku underground sewers Powers and Abilities *Fireballs: The One can release powerful fireballs from it's mouth in a rapid succession. *Absorption:The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb rats to achieve Beruzebua-Korone form. - Beruzebua-Korone= Beruzebua-Korone Like the previous form, after absorbing crows, the rat heads where replaced by crows and the lower back spikes where turned into wings which it used to fly, gaining the name . Stats *Height: 50 m *Wingspan: 250 m *Weight: 99,000 t *Origin: Shinjuku City Powers and Abilities *Flight: In it last form the One gained wings which it used to fly *Fireballs: The One can release powerful fireballs from it's mouth in a rapid succession. *Thick Hide: The One possessed thick hide, as shown able to survive after falling from a great height. - }} Gallery Videos Forms Battles Pictures One aw.png One won 1.png One won.png One chaning.png|Beast absorbing salamanders Beast 1.jpg Next One shiny.png Ultraman-the-next-still05.jpg One yum.png|Beast summoning animals One chaning II.png|Beast absorbing rats One eating.png Beast the One I.png images 33.jpeg battle.jpg|Ultraman Nexus vs. Beast the One Beast_0.jpg Beast the One II.png One awsome.png Beast the One III.png Trivia *The One title as the first space beast is not only a fitting parallel to Bemlar the first Kaiju defeated by an Ultraman, but also appropriate as all the following space beasts on earth supposedly formed from his remains. **Despite his title, he is not the first Space Beast, the first space beast appeared codenamed Zero in the state of Colorado in America shortly after the visitors arrived. Category:Space Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra N project Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions